


Kitchen Seduction

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Oral, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - So the thing is I suck when it comes to cooking... But I'm very attracted to men who can!So I would love some HC some characters who can, and they KNOW that I get horny when they seduce me while they cook... Imagine one of them in an apron! They may need to taste the sauce and spend a little too long with their tongue on the spoon 😩And maybe, just maybe, you can convince them to fuck you right in the kitchen... 😩😳
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Kitchen Seduction

⤍ When Tendou cooks, he’s always wearing an apron

⤍ But you never know what’s going to be _under_ the apron. Sometimes he’s completely clothed, sometimes he just has boxers on and then sometimes he’s completely fucking naked!

⤍ Tendou loves to have you try his food and will call you in to taste it every time when you’re home

⤍ “Tell me how it tastes sweetheart~” he’d coo to you as he held a fork or spoon full of the food he was cooking to your lips

⤍ His eyes would be glued to your lips as you took the bite from him, biting his lip and waiting for your reaction

⤍ Let’s just say that kitchen fucking has happened because he stands so close to you when he feeds you

⤍ Somehow there is so much sexual tension between you two that Tendou can’t take it and he leans in to kiss you _while_ you’re chewing your food

⤍ His big hands and long fingers travel all over your body as he asks you if you like it or not

⤍ After he hears that you love it, he will lift you up on the counter and make out with you making sure what ever was cooking was fine to sit and who knows what might happen from there~

  


⤍ Osamu _always_ has clothing on underneath his apron, even if it’s just his boxers

⤍ The act of cooking turn shim on, he loves it so much. He loves to feed you and when he calls you in to taste his food, that turn on gets bumped up 100x more

⤍ Osamu won’t have you try his food until AFTER it’s all done and either ready to eat or is able to sit and simmer

⤍ When he feeds you a bite of his food his eyes are on your mouth and your throat. Watching as you swallow his food so delicately

⤍ As you’re swallowing, he might even lean in and kiss on your throat/neck making you almost choke

⤍ “Don’t choke, I worked hard on that..” he’d pout to you but keep kissing you and asking you how you like it 

⤍ Sometimes when dinner is done, he will tell you to come into the kitchen as a bowl or plate of what ever is already dished up for you

⤍ He’ll tell you to sit up on the counter and dig in. But when you ask if he’s going to eat he tells you not yet

⤍ You’ll do as he says and once you’re eating, sitting on the counter, this man will lean down and start kissing on your thighs

⤍ Lets just say that he will eat you out while you eat his food 

⤍ And when you’re done, well he might just fuck you to work off what you just ate so you can have more later when he eats

  


⤍ Kita is such a good house husband

⤍ He will make every dinner for you so when you get home from work, you don’t have to even think about it

⤍ That being said, Kita does some things in the kitchen when he’s cooking that just get you going so bad

⤍ AND HE DOESN’T EVEN REALIZE WHAT HE’S DOING OKAY

⤍ When Kita asks you to come into the kitchen and sample what he’s cooking, he will get a spoonful or forkful of food and blow on it lightly for you

⤍ The moment he slips the utensil of food in your mouth he keeps it there for a few seconds too long as his eyes are staring into yours

⤍ He wants to know if it’s good after all

⤍ But god the way he’s looking at you. So innocently but so eager to know if you like it just gets your panties wet like none other

⤍ So when you pull off the utensil you do it slowly. Keeping your eyes on him and making him watch you

⤍ Before you know it, his cheeks are red from your actions and he watches you chew the bite

⤍ “Well, how is it?” He’d ask and swallow a bit hard, waiting

⤍ With a smirk, you swallow your food but don’t say anything as you lean in and kiss him deeply

⤍ Slipping your tongue into his mouth and having him taste the residual flavor on your pink muscle

⤍ It should be no surprise when you do this, it’s not like you haven’t done it many times before

⤍ And the action has Kita rock hard every time you do it 

⤍ More often than not it ends up with him bending you over the counter and fucking you from behind before you’re even able to eat dinner.


End file.
